


Someone New (oh just little more little bit)

by mockingjaybee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Percy, Darkish Percy, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Jason Wants a Challenge, Jason's POV, M/M, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Post Breakups, This Pairing causes me to do that, but not a song fic, sort of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Don't take this the wrong way,</i><br/>You knew who I was with every step that I ran to you,<br/>Only blue or black days,<br/>Electing strange perfections in any stranger I choose.</p><p> </p><p>Jason likes, no, loves this Percy, the one who allows himself to use his powers to their fullest, just like Jason wants to do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone New (oh just little more little bit)

**Author's Note:**

> i keep getting fic ideas form Hozier, and this time it's the song "Someone New". for the first time i wrote a fic from Jason's POV, and it might be a tiny bit OOC, but i think i did ok. 
> 
> unbeta-ed, but i try to catch most things when i post. if you see anything, let me know!

A year after they defeated the giants and the Earth Mother, everything had changed for Jason. He was no longer with Piper. Something had changed when Jason realised that yes, while Jupiter’s kids had a lot on their shoulders, and of course he could stay faithful to Piper, that wasn’t the problem. 

The problem was how powerful he truly was, at that at times, it scared Piper, and it turns out, Aphrodite’s kids had a bit of a harder time with that. Jason didn’t blame her, but he couldn’t stay with her either. It worked out for the best, he’s perfectly happy being her best friend. 

He knew who he wanted anyway. Percy Jackson. The only person in camp that was a true challenge to him in every way. He talked to Nico about it, and he and Nico would sword fight, and while the son of Hades was amazing, Jason could best him far too quickly. Even using their powers, lighting beats darkness every single time. Nico didn’t even seem to mind, he would just laugh it off and go give his boyfriend a kiss. Will was always watching them, just in case one of them went a little too far.

Which started happening more and more when Percy started joining in last week when he came back to camp. Jason knew why Percy was back at Camp Half-Blood, everyone did up to a certain point. Annabeth and Percy had broken up, and instead of going to New Rome, Percy chose to stay in New York. Percy told people it was because he now has a baby sister to look after, but, Jason knew the whole truth, because Annabeth told Piper _everything_.

Apparently, Annabeth and Percy were having massive problems for the entire year before they split. Annabeth would tell Piper that at times, Percy would scare her, he wouldn’t even be doing anything, but she would look over at him while walking down the street and she would see the manic look on his face that he had down in the pit, when he tried and nearly did kill Misery. But, apparently, Annabeth felt like she couldn’t really move forward in her life, she wasn’t able to let the past stay in the past. Her nightmares were always worse after she had been with Percy, and if they kisses or did anything, she couldn’t sleep for days because of that fear of what she may see. 

Percy didn’t really talk, like, at all at first. He would just grab Ripetide and join the sword fighting already going on, would always tap at first, because his was still trying to get used to not being able to shadow-travel whenever he wanted, but, he did like bringing in the undead from time to time. However, when it was down to just Jason and Percy, the fighting was honest to gods _electric_. Jason would try and throw him off with a bolt, but Percy would deflect it, into a mini hurricane he would then stand up on, and wash over Jason, who would create a tornado, and that would last for all of ten seconds before Nico would put a wall of black rock between the two forcing the fight to end. Jason would laugh, watching people cheer or groan, depending on how they bet, and dealing will Will coming over to fuss over him. But, Jason would just wave him off, and walk over to Percy, who had already left the arena, but left behind a new little creek full of the rain from his stunts. 

Jason tried to talk to Piper, asking her what he could do to get Percy to talk to him, hell, to anyone, but she would smile and say he would open up when he was ready, always patting that stupid dagger on her hip. It had been two weeks since Percy was back, and Jason was starting to well, ok, yeah, he had a crush on Percy. He completely understood it when Nico had said he had one as well, because the dude looked like a classic Greek hero. Being bisexual was never really a big deal to him, all he had to do was look at the Gods and how _they_ dated, (to put it nicely) made Jason knew there was nothing wrong with him. They shock he felt when Nico had said he was gay came from somewhere else. From the idea of being forced to admit to something when you weren’t ready was what caused that bit of shock. 

And now, sitting on the docks next to Percy, he felt a real shock hit him again. Oh yeah, he was fucked. He wanted Percy, all of him. He loved that Percy was willing to go darker, deeper into his powers, and use them. It was thrilling to say the very least. But, here they were, because Percy had asked after their last little fight where Jason had knocked him over with a strong gust of wind, but Percy sent the cloud back to him as _ice_ , which ok, maybe wasn’t the smartest idea, because Jason had cuts all over. Nothing a little ambrosia couldn’t handle, but it seemed to shake Percy a bit. Jason had waved off Will and Nico, and just looked at Percy, and after what felt like five damned years, asked if he and Jason could talk alone. 

Jason figured they had been sitting here for ten minutes before he said anything, “So, are you going to talk Percy, or what? I mean, I know you have a ton going on, so if you just want to just sit here like this, that’s fine.” And it was, Jason honestly meant that. 

He somehow didn’t react at all when Percy and reached over and started holding his hand, he just grasped the older boy’s back. “Yeah, yeah ok, we should talk. I should have talked to you sooner, but I needed to talk to Nico and Piper first.” Percy’s voice was small, Jason had to almost strain to hear him over the water. 

Wait, did he say he had talked to Nico and _Piper_ about something, about _him_? Oh, oh gods. OK, so, Jason had been talking to Nico and Will about Percy, but not so much Piper, that was well, just flat out awkward. He had talked to Nico about his, well, it was more than a crush on Percy, and if Nico would be alright if Jason you know, tried to act on it? Nico just grinned and said it was fine, and killed Will on the cheek. (Pretty much if you wanted to talk to Nico, you will be walking to Will as well, and they never seem to be apart, which was mostly fine. Mostly.)

Jason cleared his throat, and looked over at Percy who was looking at him such intensity that Jason sent an accidental shock into Percy’s hand, but the Percy just seemed to shiver pleasurably, which, ok, was not helping Jason think. “Oh? What, what did you need to talk with them about?”

Percy smiled so widely, his face so different from the one before Jason couldn’t help but smile back, “You, of course,” Percy said it as if this was obvious thing in the world, “and maybe a bit about me. Well, like, I had a really great talk with Nico and Will. They helped me see thing a bit more clearly. Piper must have told you the real reason Annabeth broke up.” 

Jason nodded, unwilling to break eye contact, unable to look away at the sea storm that are Percy’s eyes, “Yeah, she did. I mean, I did ask, because I felt like it came out of left field, but she said you two have had problems, since, well, you know.” Jason couldn’t make himself say the name, fearing it may break the moment, but Percy was still looking at him, his smile a bit soft, and a lot more sadness seeping in, but there was still a smell there, “ Anyway. she told me that really, Annabeth was scared of you now, and couldn’t move forward with her life.”

Percy nodded once, “Yeah, that’s it in a nutshell. The odd the is, like I told her, and Nico, and now you, the more I use my powers, allow them to be deeper, not really dark, just, well, more, I have less nightmares. My dad told me in a dream it’s because that’s what children of the Big Three have more issues. We’re too scared to use them to their full potential, and that forced our minds to see the worst or something.” 

“Yeah, I get that. Ever since Piper and I broke up, I started having less nightmares, but I also started really using my gifts from dad more as well. At Camp Jupiter, I was never really allowed too, because I had to show restraint, that hard work was better than always relying on what our parents gifted us.” Jason took a steadying breath, “But here, I can do so much _more_. I get seen as a leader, but I’m not the only one. It’s so freeing,” 

And before Jason could finish his sentence, Percy leaned over and kisses him, and without even a second thought, Jason kissed him back. Kissing Percy was amazing, because it was something of a powerplay, sure, their tongues moving smoothly against the others, Percy licked the top of his mouth, and Jason moaned loudly, and placed a hand on the back of Percy’s neck, tugging him closer. Jason started pulling back from the kiss, needing to catch his breath, but he nipped at Percy’s bottom lip, and sent a shock with it, making Percy gasp and arch his back, forcing his body to be flushed against Jason’s. 

After a couple of deep breaths, Jason finally spoke, “We should maybe talk about this a little more, not move too fast.. UGH, Percy!” Jason nearly shouted, but giggled out instead, all because Percy dropped what felt like a gallon of water over his head. 

“So, I guess we needed to cool off then, huh?” Percy laughed out. 

Jason blinked the water out of his eyes, and saw that Percy had allowed himself to become wet as well. Jason leaned over and gave Percy a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, pulled Percy closer to him, until Percy was resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. Yeah, they needed to talk, about so much, but, they had plenty of time. Right now, the sun was setting over the lake, and if you looked out just a bit more, over Long Island Sound, and Jason figured sitting here on the dock with Percy at his side, he knew they could do this. They could work out their demons together, because all of this, the sword fights in the arena was so Percy could work out something on his own, and it was something of a challenge to Jason as well, but now with one truly electrifying kiss, Jason was sure that this was truly a wonderful start to something new. 

 

_Would things be easier if there was a right way?  
Honey, there is no right way._

_And so I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new_  
I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new  
I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new  
I fall in love just a little, oh a little bit every day with someone new 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments make me legit squeal in public, but honestly, i could use some feed back on this Jason, because i plan on writing more of this Jason and Percy. 
> 
> but yeah, hope you liked it! hit me up on my tumblr - mockingjaybeevicious (why the hell can't link to mu tumblr?)


End file.
